callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Camouflage
in the Create-A-Class menu of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] Gold Camouflage is a Weapon Camouflage pattern available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Is a bad game Call of Duty: World at War Gold Camouflage was planned to appear in Call of Duty: World at War, but was cut from the final version of the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gold Camouflage was rumored to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but didn't, although a golden Desert Eagle can be found in the game files. It can only be achieved by modding. This Desert Eagle, however, is modeled after the one in Call of Duty 4, as can be most easily noticed by the lack of the under-barrel laser, or that it cannot have any attachments, unlike the normal Desert Eagle in the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops Gold Camouflage is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and is available after the player has Prestiged 14 times. With Gold Camouflage, most metallic components of the gun are covered in gold plating, while wooden and plastic furniture is replaced with black, synthetic materials. This has the possible effect of obscuring emblems on certain guns. Golden camouflage is available for every primary weapon, and can also affect certain attachments as well. In addition to these, shotgun shells will also appear golden. To use Gold Camouflage for any weapon, the player must be at least 14th Prestige and be willing to pay per Gold Camouflage. However, while it is not obtainable in Combat Training, it is automatically unlocked in Split Screen. The player can set the class loadouts in custom Private Matches to have golden camouflage on their primary weapons. There is also an easter egg to obtain a Crossbow with camouflage, with gold being one of them, but the primary weapon must be the same camouflage first to perform this easter egg. Gallery :See Golden Camouflage/Black Ops Gallery for a gallery of golden weapons. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gold camouflage appears in Modern Warfare 3, and can be unlocked for any primary weapon (excluding the Riot Shield ) at the maximum weapon level. Goldguncomparison.png|A Comparison of all Gold Camos, including Wii. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the golden guns are much less colorful when previewed in Create-A-Class 2.0. This is likely caused by the lack of light being reflected by the weapon, which gives it its golden color. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the upgraded version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, has Gold Camouflage, while in World at War it does not. *Gold Camouflage is applied to the Swarovski Scope, unlike all other weapons capable of equipping the ACOG Scope. *Gold Camouflage is also applied to the Low Power Scope on the G11. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the gold camouflages covers most, if not, all of the weapon, whereas other camouflages will leave parts of the weapon plain, such as the magazine, stock, and the scopes on Sniper Rifles. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, shotgun shells fired from a shotgun with Gold Camouflage will be gold. *The gold weapons on the Wii are less reflective, creating a more dull yellow color. This is due to graphical limitations. *At the ending of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Desert Eagle that Makarov aims at Captain Price is the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Model and is plated gold. References ru: Golden Category:Camouflages Category:Customization Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Camouflages